Frederick County, Virginia
Frederick County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 78,305. Its county seat is Winchester. The county was formed in 1743 by the splitting of Orange County. It is Virginia's northernmost county. Frederick County is included in the Winchester, VA-WV Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The area that would become Frederick County, Virginia was populated by various indigenous peoples for thousands of years before European colonization. The "Indian Road" refers to a historic trail made by local tribes. Frederick County was established in 1743 from parts of Orange County, Virginia. At that time, "Old Frederick County" encompassed all or part of four counties in present-day Virginia — Shenandoah, Clarke, Warren, and Frederick. It also included five in present-day West Virginia — Hardy, Hampshire, Berkeley, Jefferson and Morgan. The Virginia Assembly named the new county for Frederick Louis, Prince of Wales. He was the oldest son of King George II of Great Britain. Colonial Era As Commander-in-Chief of the new Colonial Virginia regiment in 1754, Colonel George Washington's headquarters were located in Winchester before and during the French and Indian War. He resigned from military service in 1758. He was appointed a general by the Continental Congress sixteen years later. Meanwhile, Washington represented Frederick County in his first elective office, having been elected to the House of Burgesses in 1758 and 1761. Daniel Morgan was another famous general during the American Revolutionary War, from (present day Clarke County). War of 1812 American Civil War Winchester changed hands between the Confederate and Union Armies on average once every three weeks during the war. Many battles were fought in Frederick County. Some of those battles include: *First Battle of Kernstown, March 1862 *First Battle of Winchester, May 1862 *Second Battle of Winchester, June 1863 *Second Battle of Kernstown, July 1864 *Third Battle of Winchester (Battle of Opequon), September 1864 *Battle of Cedar Creek, October 1864 The first constitution of West Virginia provided for Frederick County to be added to the new state if approved by a local election. Unlike those of neighboring Berkeley and Jefferson counties, Frederick County residents voted to remain in Virginia.Hu Maxwell; Howard Llewellyn Swisher, History of Hampshire County, West Virginia (Morgantown, WV: A.B. Boughner, printer, 1897), p. 111 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . Of this, is land and (0.5%) is water. This is the northernmost county in the Commonwealth of Virginia. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 59,209 people, 22,097 households, and 16,727 families residing in the county. The population density was 143 people per square mile (55/km²). There were 23,319 housing units at an average density of 56/square mile (22/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.99% White, 2.62% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.56% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. 1.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 22,097 households out of which 36.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them. Another 62.50% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present. The remaining 24.30% were non-families. In addition, 19.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 31.90% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,941. The median income for a family was $52,281. Males had a median income of $35,705 versus $25,046 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,080. About 4.00% of families and 6.40% of the population were below the poverty line. This was including 7.30% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Virginia counties Category:1740s establishments in the Thirteen Colonies